Happily Homeless
by emeraldeyegurl
Summary: A story of a poor homeless girl and a different leader of the Brooklyn newsies. Story of adventure, lonelieness,love and friendship
1. Chapter 1

I've never saw the newses but my friends sis writes on here and i've read that. The newses on here are based on the newses i read from her stories.

Happily Homeless

Hey, I'm Doll. I never knew my real name. My aunt told me that my parents always called my their doll and the name stuck. She also took it up too. When i was 5 my parents died. Their business went in the deep end and their boss blamed them and then killed them. We had lived in NYC,in the city, in a cheap apartment in the rich part. I then was moved to my aunt's house in Brooklyn in the poorer section. The year i was 6 a diease was going around. She caught it but i was taken out before i got it. I was ignored for the longest time after she died. So i went to the streets. I was there for a year, sometimes begging and other times staying on the steps of bakeries. That was the time that a bakers dozen actually meant something. They made the 13th one for luck incase a homeless child came along, then they would give them that one. They don't give it out no more, they sell it with the other 12. When i was 7 the ophange officials finally found me and took me to the orphange. I stayed there for 3 years until i was 10. During the 3 years i tried to come with a way to escape. Finally when i was 10 i did run. I ran into Boss, the leader of the newses. All of my life i later described to him. Now back to the beginning:

I do remember when i was 5. I was at school the day my parents was shot. I remember


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Age 5

I do remember when i was 5.The year was 1893 I was at school the day my parents was shot. I was in first grade, early for my age but my parents thought i had potential enough. I remember what my parents job was. It in a political business. What really caused them to go in the deep end was their boss' fault. His name was William Marcy Tweed or also called Boss Tweed. He and his agency was involved in the building of a new courthouse. He said it cost 13 million dollars when it actually cost 3 million. He pocketed the rest. When the public found out what he had done he blamed it on my parents. When i was in school he went to the aparment, snuck up on them, and shot them both dead. It really wasn't their fault but he had to blame it on someone i suppose.

I remember when i came home from school that day. The whole house was cool and quiet. I walked into the kitchen to get my cookies that was always set out for me. Right below the sink i saw my parents. They were lying there, still, unmoving. I first person i thought to call was my aunt Sara. I remember the telephone conversation. I dialed the 5-didget number on a piece of paper near the phone. I even remember the number even though i never use it anymore. It was 3-4-8-7-5. It rang for what seemed like forever, forever because i was so frightened. Finally aunt Sara picked up. She said "yes, hello?" I replied in an even smaller voice than i had for my age " Um... aunt Sara its my parents. Their not moving, their on the floor in the kitchen. I don't think their alive." My aunt responded " Oh my God! My sista! Are ya certain their not alive?" I said "Yes aunt Sara." She said "Ok I'll be there in a cupa hours. Try to stay calm and remember what you learnt about death. You should call the police so they can find someone to tend to them. 2 dead peopa cannot stay in a house. Love ya Doll, see ya soon." " See you" i replied before we hung up.

What i had learnt about death not many people believed. A guy named Charlas T. Russell formed a group a few years back that had cleared up the beliefs in the bible. He believed that death was't permanent but the dead isn't goin to heaven either. We believed, like him, that they will await a resurrection in the future that will restore them and the earth to perfection. I still stick to those beliefs i did learn. After age 5 i never did learn more for the longest time until i was in my 20's.

Well after me and my aunt hung up i did call the police. I don't remember that conversation very well but they said that they would be on their way. They were closer than my aunt was because they are in New York City where we lived. I had told them my aunt was coming. So when they came in one said " Little one you should stay outa the way and wait on your aunt." I said "yes sir." They had brought the ambulance with them with streachers to put my parents on.

At one time a police officer came in with a piece of paper. He asked me "have you seen this little girl? We found this with the bodies, your parents." I replied looking at it " oh, no sir." He told me " It said how they were killed, that they were shot, and my whom. The man signed it Boss Tweed. You may not understand entirely but you parents aren't comin back." I said " I do know that they are dead and will sleep forever in a grave to await a resurrection one day to a perfect earth. I am sad that i will never see them again though." He resonded " Well you know more than i thought even though i do not completly agree with what you said but i guess it was your family's beliefs. Anyway where is you aunt comin from?" I replied " From Brooklyn, in a cupa hours 'way." He said " Ah yea well i'll haveta wait wit you till she comes. We haveta make it legal with whom you'll be stayn with now." I said " Oh okay." I knew than that i'll probably stay with my aunt. We then didn't talk but just waited at what seemed like forever.

My aunt finally came. After she got settled i was asked to go to my room. They talked for forever. I lyed on my bed and soon fell asleep. When i woke up i was i a differnet room. My aunt came in and woke me up. She told me all that had happended " You'll live wit me now. The police officer got me ta sign legal papes that said i adopt ya now. We'll have fun and i'll teach you many a things. You'll haveta go ta a diffrent school now but that should be ok. Well go ta that school tomorrow to register. Now what about breakfast?" I said sure. She fixed my pancakes that day. We went back to the City that day to pack up some things and took it back ta Brooklyn. That apartment was than closed and the key given to some city officals.

The next day we went to the school to register. I would start that school Monday, that day being Saturday. We then we shopping for school supplies: paper, pencil, one binder, colored pencils, and a schoolbag. We also bought a couple sets of clothes too. That shopping day was very fun. That night we related the day's experiences and observations. That was the same every night or she would read a story or book to me. Those was fairy tales, subject books, science, and others. They would range from a variety of subjects.

My aunt was poorer than my parents were but i didn't mind because i was very happy. I even felt happier i was with my parents. I began to realize that money wasn't happiness. Even though we were poor we had plenty to eat for all 3 meals. Some meals were repeats but i soon got used to it.

Aunt Sara helped and cared for anyone. She cared for homeless children, animals,newses, and other humans or things. I never knew who newses were until i lived with my aunt. They would lie to sell papes but it was their job to get money. From her caring for others she taught me valuable life's lessons. She'd care for others but she was independent and wouldn't let anyone care for her.

She was especially like that on her death bed. I was almost 6 by then.I was very sad for her because i had already experienced death but not this close. It was the cholorea going around. When my aunt got it the doctor advised me to go somewhere else. I would sit outside in the small garden and walked through the neighborhood.

One day i saw a streacher coming outa the house and i knew she was dead. They had ignored me so i sat out on my own with the same independent attitude as my aunt. I would also see her on a perfect earth one day too. I now pray everyday saying "Please God keep my parents and aunt in your dear memory!"

_Now was this long enough? I hope i write good stories. Please review. Tell me what i should add and such. Have a great day._


End file.
